


And nothing matters anymore

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony knew how to dance. Everything else hadn't been acceptable. But he just... didn't do it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	And nothing matters anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games; O3 - Dancing

Tony can’t say that he ever really danced.

Sure, he knew how to dance. It never had been acceptable by Maria _and_ Howard that he couldn’t. He just… didn’t do it. Of course, once or twice with Pepper, but then, Pepper didn’t count. Not really.

Because with Pep, as much as he wished, there was never this whole ‘forget the whole world’ thing he had heard about.

But it was okay, because there were so many other things they could do than dancing.

And with Steve it was the same, except, they never really tried. Steve admitted that he knew how to dance, but was terrible at it. So it came as a surprise for Tony, when one evening, Steve put on music and asked him for a dance.

Tony thought about denying Steve. No one would know and there wouldn’t be any hard feelings. They were in their own home, after all.

Tony didn’t deny. Which was good. Because as soon as Steve carefully started to sway around with Tony, the older man finally understood why the world wasn’t important while dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
